christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wilkinson
Dr. Bruce Wilkinson is a well known Christian teacher and author. He was born (ca. 1940) in New Jersey and graduated from Northeastern Bible College (B.A. and Th.B.), Dallas Theological Seminary (Th.M.) and Western Conservative Baptist Seminary (D.D.). He served as a college professor at Multnomah School of the Bible in Portland, Oregon, until resigning to launch Walk Thru the Bible in June 1976. He is best known for his best-selling book The Prayer of Jabez in 2000. The Walk Thru the Bible is a global, non-denominational Christian organization headquartered in Atlanta, Georgia. It has become one of North America's most successful Christian ministries, producing 11,000 seminars for 2 million people since 1976. Wilkinson has spoken to more than 400,000 men across America as a Promise Keepers stadium speaker. At the request of Promise Keepers, he developed the widely used video curriculum, Personal Holiness in Times of Temptation, as a part of the "Biblical Manhood" series. After the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991, Wilkinson traveled to Russia to teach in conjunction with the presentation of the Jesus film. Wilkinson served as CoMission chairman for five years, (CoMission is an innovative education ministry in Russia). In 1998, Wilkinson founded WorldTeachers (completely unrelated to WorldTeach). WorldTeachers is a global initiative to develop a Bible teacher for every 50,000 people in every nation of the world. In the first three years, over 6,000 WorldTeachers have joined the WorldTeach vision from 40 nations including India, Ukraine, Singapore, South Africa, Nepal, Mozambique, Philippines, Vietnam, Kenya, El Salvador, Mexico, Hungary, Romania, Sri Lanka,Russia, Lesotho, Swaziland, Botswana, Angola, Namibia, Zambia, Myanmar, Jordan, South Korea, and Belarus. This constitutes 5% of the goal. In 1976 Wilkinson was named Alumnus of the Year by Northeastern Bible College, and in 1986 he was awarded the Faith and Freedom Award by the Religious Heritage of America Committee. Heart for Africa Believing that Africa should be the next focal point for evangelical efforts, Wilkinson moved to Bryanston, Johannesburg, in 2002, and started an organization called Dream for Africa, which included the launch of the Never Ending Gardens. This organization helped the fight against the AIDS epidemic in Africa. It sent American, Bible college students and young, African volunteers to 172 high schools in Swaziland. They showed a weeklong film (Beat the Drum), drama, and musical program to promote abstinence. Due to political conflicts, Wilkinson was forced him to resign from the Dream for Africa project and return to the United States to retire. Ian Maxwell took over the running of the organization and soon changed its name to Heart for Africa. Personal The Wilkinsons have two married children (David and Jennifer), one still at home (Jessica), and four grandchildren (Andrew, Eric, Johnny, and Jonathan). List of books * Victory Over Temptation * Walk thru the Bible ** Youthwalk Again ISBN 0-31054-601-X * The Wilkinson & Boa Bible Handbook ISBN 0-78524-864-1, ISBN 0-78524-903-6 * Talk Thru The Bible ISBN 0-84075-286-5 ** Talk Thru the Old Testament ** Talk Thru the New Testament ** Talk Thru Bible Personalities ISBN 0-96121-420-1 * 7 Laws of the Learner ISBN 0-88070-464-0 * Almost Every Answer for Practically Any Teacher (Gold Medallion Winner) ISBN 0-88070-473-X * Personal Holiness in Times of Temptation ISBN 1-56507-943-4 * Experiencing Spiritual Breakthroughs (based on his “The Three Chairs” seminar) ISBN 1-57673-536-2 * 30 Days to Spiritual Breakthroughs ISBN 1-57673-977-5 * The Prayer of Jabez (October 2000) ISBN 1-57673-733-0 ** Living the Jabez Miracle ** The Prayer of Jabez for Young Hearts ISBN 0-61396-871-9 ** The Prayer of Jabez for Little Ones (with Melody Carlson) ISBN 0-84997-943-9 ** The Prayer of Jabez for Kids (with Melody Carlson) ISBN 0-84997-944-7 * Secrets of the Vine (October 2001) ISBN 1-57673-975-9 ** Secrets of the Vine for Little Ones ISBN 1-40030-052-5 ** Secrets of the Vine for Kids ISBN 1-40030-053-3 ** Secrets of the Vine for Teens (March 2003) ISBN 1-57673-922-8 * A Life God Rewards (October 2002) ISBN 1-57673-976-7 ** A Life God Rewards for Teens (October 2002) ISBN 1-59052-077-7 ** A Life God Rewards for Kids ISBN 1-59052-095-5 * Set Apart ISBN 1-59052-071-8 * 30 Days to Discovering Personal Victory Through Holiness ISBN 1-59052-070-X * The Dream Giver (October 2003) ISBN 1-59052-201-X ** The Dream Giver for Parents (September 2004) ISBN 1-59052-455-1 * Beyond Jabez ISBN 1-59052-367-9 Wilkinson served on the overview committee for the New King James Version of the Bible, authored the Books of the Bible outlines and co-edited the Bible book introductions for The Open Bible. He is the executive editor of four best-selling Bibles including The Daily Walk Bible (NIV, NL, NKV, RSV), The Closer Walk New Testament (NIV), The Youth Walk Bible (NIV), and The Family Walk Bible (NIV). External links *Promise Keepers Category:Christian writers